Possessive
by waltzingstar
Summary: When Iruka's friends tease him about Kakashi, he decides to take matters into his own hands. In bed.


**General disclaimer:**I do not own, claim to own, or make any kind of money off of Masashi Kishimoto's characters. I do, however, occasionally talk to my poster of Kakashi.I'm not sorry for that.

**A/N:** This is my very first time writing for the Naruto fandom, so I really, really hope that you enjoy! Thanks for reading.

* * *

Silken strands the color of a shimmering moonbeam jutted in every direction, a study in chaotic beauty against the dull, unadorned beige of the tatami mat they'd tumbled onto in their haste.

The absolute, honest-to-fucking-gods truth was that beneath Iruka, Kakashi Hatake was a work of art. Stretched out for lust filled eyes to devour and pinned between Iruka's thighs as his knees squeezed Kakashi's ribs, the silver haired man was the most beautiful thing the Chuunin had ever seen.

This was always Iruka's favorite moment - the part where he hung precariously over the precipice he'd been driven to, suspended between wanting and having. Carefully, he let his fingers drift over the shiny, raised skin of the Jounin's scars, creating patterns only he could decipher. Figure eights melting into circles that bubbled into strange, squiggly lines - all of which were meant to mark the ninja in ways Iruka was too afraid to try himself.

Below him, Kakashi studied the sensei with a placid gaze, a bemused twinkle in his single gray eye. Normally the peacefulness would have calmed Iruka, whose nerves were chronically wound taut to the point of breaking, but tonight, he was troubled.

His mind spun in circles, spiralling back to the conversations he'd had with Genma and Asuma while Kakashi had been away on mission. Though annoying, they never meant any harm with their constant jibes and friendly teases specifically designed for the sake of making Iruka blush. Lately the jokes had been bordering on the overly crass, but Iruka figured that since it was good natured, he'd duck his head and get his work done while they had their fun. In any case, he was fairly certain that Genma had been joking when he referred to Iruka as Kakashi's "lady in waiting."

But that wasn't the worst of his worries.

He'd caught the other shinobi staring at Kakashi, heard their appreciative murmurs as the Jounin sauntered past, his nose jammed into whatever foul book he happened to be reading at the moment. They didn't even try to hide it from Iruka, and whether Kakashi himself was aware of their leering remained to be seen. The silver haired man remained impassive to any and all advances, choosing instead to get in and out of Lady Tsunade's office as quickly as was humanly possible.

There _was_the rare and occasional stop at Iruka's desk to murmur something that would cause the Chuunin to scowl and bat at wandering hands, but that was beside the point.

Without realizing it, Iruka's fingers had curled into claws, the gentle sketching he'd been doing morphing into something less loving and quite a bit more aggressive.

"Iruka, that's kind of painful," Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling genially. Half heartedly, he pushed his palms against Iruka's chest, a lazy smile curling the edges of his lips. "You're hurting me."

"Oh, but I want to." The words were out of Iruka's mouth before he'd even realized he'd thought them, but once they'd been uttered, he knew them to be the absolute truth. It was as though up until that moment, he'd been toying with something strange and fascinating - a kitten batting at the loose end of a ball of yarn. Only now, the mound of ideas he'd been toying with had unravelled and buried him beneath its weight. The deluge of images that washed over him was more than enough to keep him moving, his hands sliding up Kakashi's long, sinewy arms to grip his wrists like manacles.

The man under him tensed up, his eyes flying open and sharingan swirling wildly in confusion.

"No mind tricks or I'll blindfold you," Iruka warned, his voice taking on the timbre he usually reserved for his unruliest of students. But Kakashi Hatake was not a child, nor was he someone to challenge. Iruka tried to remind himself of this, to still the words that bubbled and frothed on the tip of his tongue lest he provoke the ninja in ways he could not imagine. The idea sent a skitter of something not unlike pleasure down his spine, coiling around the base with a pleasant buzz.

Kakashi's eyes fell shut, his breath whooshing out against Iruka's rapidly flushing skin. "I'm not sure I understand you."

"I want to mark you, Kakashi-san. I want to make you scream in pleasure and pain and know that I cannot abide another looking at you. You are _mine_."

"Iruka, what -?"

"Should I gag you?" annoyance tightened the sensei's gut, only to twist into desire when he heard Kakashi's breath knot in his throat. He had never spoken to Kakashi this way, and as he watched the Jounin's skin ripple into myriads of goose bumps, Iruka began to suspect that perhaps he'd been depriving them both. Experimentally, he leaned forward, using his teeth to scrape red lines into the flesh of Kakashi's neck, his stomach flip flopping inside of him when the Jounin moaned.

Smiling against the creamy skin, Iruka nipped at his pulse point, licking and sucking until it blossomed indigo beneath his lips.

"...'ruka..." It was more a sigh than the shape of his name, and the sound made the Chuunin feel braver, somehow. With every reaction he pulled out of the other man, Iruka's insides fluttered and crackled - a thousand tiny fireworks sparkling throughout his body to spur him onward. When Kakashi tossed his head back, letting his crown hit the floor with a heavy thud, Iruka lost his breath, the heady rush nearly enough to make him swoon.

Perhaps, Iruka reasoned, it was time to take things a step further.

Never taking his eyes off Kakashi's face, Iruka placed his palms on either side of the other man's neck, gently squeezing and releasing as he started a slow roll of his hips. A noise somewhere between a whine and a moan whistled through the Jounin's clenched teeth, and Iruka found himself nearly answering with a cry of his own as their cocks brushed against one another.

More to distract himself than anything, Iruka released Kakashi to wrap a strong, calloused palm around both of their lengths.

"_Shit_, Iruka, what have you -"

"I thought I told you to be quiet," growled the Chuunin, pumping them both and finding it suddenly much more difficult to keep a clear head. He hadn't expected Kakashi to be so into it: rolling his hips to shove himself harder into Iruka's fist, letting his arms fall to the sides in abandon while the brunet tugged their pulsing cocks relentlessly.

He'd nearly lost himself - nearly let himself give in to the slow burn that was building in his belly like liquid heat when he felt Kakashi's hands move to his waist, prodding and pushing him until he released them both.

"Let me fuck you," murmured the Jounin, his eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide. With a groan, Iruka kissed him, opening his mouth to Kakashi's tongue, tasting and letting himself be tasted. Rough pads of fingertips found their way to his nipples, Kakashi releasing Iruka's lips in favor of the soft skin below his jaw. Screaming at him from somewhere in the back of his mind was the knowledge that Iruka had to gain back the upper hand, and fast if he was going to do any of the things he'd threatened to do earlier.

But really, he thought, who needed to change things up when Kakashi's fingers were rubbing his scalp like that, then dropping to lift his hips just so...

He could feel the plump, velvety skin of Kakashi's cockhead pressing against him when he heard Genma's voice, his fears coloring his memories of the lighthearted jests a startling shade of sinister. The beginning of a stretch, and a delicious, familiar sting pulled him back to the soon to be ruined mat, giving him the presence of mind to whisper "no."

"Huh? What?"

Gripping the other man roughly, Iruka lowered himself, angling his body so that Kakashi's cock brushed between his cheeks. He could feel the slick trail that the Jounin's heated length left behind as it slid to the pace Iruka set, grinning at the flush that began to creep up Kakashi's neck.

"No one," he said, moving a little faster, "gets to do this to you but me." Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but Iruka bent down and kissed him, swallowing whatever words he'd meant to say. None too gently, he sunk his teeth into the fleshiest part of the Jounin's bottom lip, tugging it with him as he pulled away. "I'm not fond of sharing."

He nearly laughed at the choked noise that came from the man below him as he wrapped his tongue around two of his own fingers, sucking loudly. Within seconds, Kakashi was squirming, his fingers clutching at the floor but unable to find purchase.

With a wet, popping sound Iruka released the digits, relishing in the look on Kakashi's face as he let them drop to his opening, sliding them inside to prepare himself.

"Holy fuck..."

"Kakashi," sighed the Chuunin, rocking back onto his hand. He had to still when a telling desperation began to cast waves of heat that licked up his vertebrae, the need for something _more _making him leak with anticipation. Slowly, so slowly, he lowered himself onto Kakashi, chuckling hoarsely when the silver haired man bucked upward impatiently. "No quick fucks this time. I'm going to take my time with you tonight."

They both froze when the soft, firm skin of Iruka's backside rested on Kakashi's legs.

"If you don't move, I'm going to die."

"So dramatic," Iruka chided, the words breaking off into a low moan when he swivelled his hips, Kakashi hitting him just right. In a frenzy, Iruka tugged at Kakashi's hands, hissing through his teeth when the other man sat up, sinking even deeper into his body. Noses together and eyes locked, Iruka took the other man's face in his palms, his thumbs rubbing cheekbones, lips, eyelashes - any piece he could touch of the beautiful face that he loved.

Leaning forward, Iruka snagged the other man's lips, sucking and nibbling until he was dizzy from the loss of air and wet warmth of Kakashi's tongue as it traced the seam of his teeth. All at once and much too fast, Iruka's restraint snapped and he was moving, lifting and lowering himself with breathy cries he couldn't seem to stifle - not even by sinking his teeth into Kakashi's shoulder. He felt himself tumbling backward as Kakashi rolled forward, grasping Iruka's ankles and bringing them around his waist while he switched their positions.

Steadying himself by placing a hand on either side of Iruka's face, Kakashi bent forward, firmly trapping Iruka's cock between their bodies as he pumped his hips. The friction was nearly more than Iruka could bear, the stars that burst behind his eyelids each time that Kakashi brushed against his most sensitive spots threatening to send him over the edge at any moment.

Beneath them, the mat was bunching up, the sweat from their bodies making it moist and pliant as a wet towel. It prickled against Iruka's skin, and he arched his back to escape its needling as Kakashi latched onto a nipple, sucking the hardened bud between his teeth.

"You feel so good," Kakashi rasped, his face twisting in pleasure and hips juddering out of control. "So fucking tight."

Sitting up, the Jounin stretched a hand out to grip Iruka's cock, letting his palm and fingers drag along its length in time to his thrusts. He thumbed the slit on an upward stroke, wringing a shout from Iruka that made him repeat the action, a lopsided grin parting his lips. That was all it took to shove Iruka into bliss, the spasms that ripped through his body dragging Kakashi along with him until they collapsed, sated and boneless onto the floor.

With trembling fingertips, Kakashi petted Iruka's hair, dropping kisses to his eyelids and making gentle shushing noises as if to calm him. A few more fluttering of his lips over Iruka's cheekbones and chin as he carefully slid out of him, and the Jounin was on his feet, padding through his apartment for something to clean up with.

Iruka kept his eyes closed, trying to hold tight to the happy thrumming of his skin before he had to face Kakashi again. He could hear the other man's feet slapping the wood of the floor, each step bringing him back to Iruka and whatever explanations might be demanded of him.

But the questions never came.

Instead, Kakashi pressed a warm cloth against Iruka's skin, wiping him clean with gentle strokes. Dumbfounded, Iruka let himself be washed, ignoring Kakashi's chuckle when he threw an arm over his face to obscure his blushing cheeks.

"Want to stay?"  
Iruka peeked out from under his arm. The Jounin was standing to his feet, tossing the towel back and forth between his open palms and staring at his feet as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. Affection swelled in Iruka's chest, and he found himself sitting up with a grin.

"I'd like that."

"Good," Kakashi nodded, covering the bottom half of his bare face with long fingertips. "Want to go to bed?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright. But I must warn you: I sleep naked."

Hopping up to follow the other man into his bedroom, Iruka made a face. "Why am I not surprised?"

Long past the time Iruka would normally have fallen asleep, he found himself awake, listening to the deep, rhythmic sounds of Kakashi's breathing. There was something comforting in the solidity of the Jounin's body behind him - something safe about the feel of his ribs swelling and contracting against Iruka's back while puffs of air tickled the hair at the nape of his neck.

He was closing his eyes in surrender to the sleep he'd held at bay when Kakashi whispered softly, "All yours, Iruka."

* * *

In the morning, Iruka couldn't move without feeling the ache of having been thoroughly, gloriously fucked. He also couldn't feel the ache of said fuck without his skin ripening to a horrifying shade of scarlet.

He tried not to think about all the things he'd said to Kakashi the night before, had done to Kakashi in the heat of the moment.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder: what the actual fuck had possessed him to say all of that crap?

To his never ending credit, Kakashi had not said a word about Iruka's actions. He merely slid his mask into place after kissing Iruka good morning, fingering his neck through the slinky black fabric. He didn't even mention the fact that his neck was nearly entirely purple from love bites.

"Iruka," Shizune called from the doorway, tugging him down from his thoughts and back to the unmarked papers on his desk. "Kakashi is being sent out again, and wants to say good bye. Lady Tsunade has given him permission, but she says he has to be quick."

Flustered, Iruka felt his cheeks heating again.

Kakashi going on a mission so soon after finishing one was not an uncommon ordeal, but he had never sent for Iruka before leaving. It wasn't so much that they were hiding their... whatever the hell it was, but more that they hadn't yet classified whatever the hell they were.

Heart tap dancing against his sternum, Iruka followed Shizune to the corridor, avoiding her sidelong glances at him as they made their way to Lady Tsunade's office. The walk could only have taken up the space of a few small minutes, but it felt like the more his legs moved, the longer the hallway seemed to become. But then they had reached their destination, and Iruka was floundering, his throat as dry as the desert sands.

Shizune stepped around him, nodding as she opened the door for him to enter.

Iruka didn't know what he'd been expecting, but certainly not a room full of shinobi mulling over their papers before they left for whatever mission they'd been assigned. Confused, his eyes met the startled ones of Ibiki and Anko before a flash of silver caught his eye.

"Iruka." Kakashi's hands were on his cheeks before he could register what was happening, the Jounin leaning in to cover Iruka's mouth with his own, mask hidden one. He felt his knees give out a little as the soft fabric slid over his lips, though whether in fear or something else he couldn't be sure. And then, just as quickly as it had happened, it was over.

Around them, the room had gone silent, save for the sound of someone dropping their mission file on the floor in what could presumably called shock.

"Ka-Kakashi," stammered the Chuunin, for the first time in his life completely at a loss for words.

"I'm going to be gone for a bit longer than usual this time," Kakashi explained, his fingers finding Iruka's to give them a little squeeze.

Iruka's heart dropped to his feet, disappointment tugging it down with the force of gravity. "O-oh. Right."

"I'll send Pakkun to check in on you when I can, but he won't be able to give you any information as to my whereabouts."

"Oh. Okay?"

"And also," Kakashi said quickly, his free hand scratching at the back of his neck in seeming nervousness, "I wanted to ask if I could come by your place when I return? If that's alright, of course."

Iruka stared at the other man, the strange urge to pinch himself nearly crippling him. He had to be dreaming still, right?

Behind him, someone cleared their throat, a gentle tapping sound of a foot signalling the two men to hurry it up.

"I'd like that."

"Good," Kakashi grinned, his eye crinkling with elation. "I'll be seeing you, then."

One more squeeze of Iruka's hand and Kakashi was releasing him, making his way to Lady Tsunade's open window. At the ledge, he paused, looking over his shoulder at the crowded room one last time.

"Oh, and Iruka," he said, swinging his legs over the windowsill and into the air, "I left you some reading material for while I'm gone. I hope you'll enjoy it."

And with that, he was gone, leaving the beet red sensei alone in a room full of very curious people.

* * *

Later that evening, Iruka was closing the door to his apartment behind him, the smile that had tattooed itself onto his features still firmly intact.

When word had gotten out that Iruka Umino was actually _with_Kakashi Hatake, Iruka's comrades immediately desisted in their little jokes at his expense.

Genma had even gone as far as to apologize, nervously asking Iruka not to tell Kakashi what he'd said. With a clap to his friend's shoulder, Iruka had assured him that he wouldn't, turning to leave when he was struck by an afterthought.

"I won't tell him," he repeated to an ashen faced Genma, "unless he asks."

Let him sweat over it, Iruka thought as he flipped on the lights to his kitchen. After all, the joke was on him now, wasn't it?


End file.
